unexpected guest
by skittleAcullen
Summary: AU-ish... what is Captin jack supposed to do when the doctor drops off a nice girl with a darks secret? who cares lets have FUN!  for now NOT jack/OC
1. intro of sorts

**me: hola ppls i know i said that i would update yesterday but still i was in NY i had stuff to do but its here now! enjoy!**

**master: allons-y!**

**doctor: i can has a disclamiar?**

**me: you can has a dosclamiar**

**doctor: she owns nothing **

**

* * *

**

" You know im gonna kill you" I said as we ran for our lives "multiple times"

" same" Ianto and Gwen said trying not to fall

" I figured" jack said smirking

"shut up and RUN!" owen yelled running faster with tosh on his tail

**2 years earlier **

**Narrator pov**

Jack, Gwen, and Ianto were in the hub trying to figure out what was wrong with the rift. Jack said the doctor was coming Gwen and Ianto said there was no way he would come there directly he hates torchwood. As they were arguing the TARDIS appeared the door opened and a girl fell out and the TARDIS left as soon as it came. The girl she looked about 23 and she was very pretty she had short bob cut black hair. She was wearing a white tank top with an orange and red sweater with out sleeves and a mini skirt with a pair of South Pole sneakers.

"Hello" she said her voice was beautiful " is this torchwood?" she asked

"Yes this is" jack said " was that…?"

" The doctor yes" jack turned to smile brightly at his team

" You'll explain what your doing here in a minute go sit at the table" he said the girl, Ianto, and Gwen sat down

"You want anything tea? Chips?"

She smiled "yes please, Earl Gray"

"Sugar"

" Six please" jack made the sickly sweet tea while his team stared at the girl

" So what's your name?" Gwen asked trying to be nice

"My name is ale-err um I mean chi"

Jacks eyes widened as he dropped the tea but Ianto caught it and gave it to the girl who took a sip and closed her eyes in bliss

"Were you about to say Alexis? As in Alexis smith? As in my favorite neighbor from 3 years ago"

"Ummm yes long time no see" the other two remain quite so they can watch.

"Well what do u need you were always my favorite neighbor"

"Umm Jack I know what you and your friends are"

Jacks smile faded what are you talkin about ale-"

"Stop calling me that please" chi interrupted him getting up to go to his side of the table "it brings back bad unwanted memories from that name its chi ok"

She was practically sitting on top of him her chest was on his and he like the softness he felt there. Without thinking he pulled her down on his lap

"Sorry Alexis what do you mean by you know what we are" he asked an prayed she was dead wrong

"Well you jacks are from the 51st century and you hunt aliens with Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen"

Jack didn't know what to say but Ianto diffidently did

"Well, well, well" Ianto says, " What have we got here one of jack's old toys" he guessed chi face went blank

_**Alexis/chi pov**_

I made my face go blank when I turned to look at him instead of listening to his thoughts I sang a song it was Ocean Avenue by yellow card .I was furious so I sang wile he cursed me out. I got to " _if I could find you now things would get better_" when Ianto says " your nothing more than a common street **WHORE **looking for money"

I really tried to keep my temper but I lost it my eyes turned blood red and my hair burst into flames I was over to Ianto in a second my voice was still perfectly sweet but kin was talking through me " if you ever call me a whore aging I will kill you and personally tell daddy to banish you to the deepest depths of hell **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME**" I screamed the ending part at him no one can ever call me a whore I would rip out his throat and eat it. Who did he think he was? he nodded his head to indicate he understand my hair deflated and my eyes went back to its normal color which was VERY dark brown to humans and black to family and supernatural

I let go of his shirt wondering when I grabbed it in the first place I took a step away from him and tried to calm down. I was mentally kicking myself for blowing my cover. I waited for two full minutes before anyone said something

"Wait" Jack asked, "Did you say DADDY?" Sigh,

" Yes, yes I did"

"Don't you think we deserve an explanation? Who are you? And why did the doctor drop you here?" Gwen asked sigh

"Yup come on kiddies its story time"

**

* * *

for thoes of you who read the old story how do you like the renevations for thoes of you just reading this what do you think? you likey or no likey r&r pwease**


	2. she's a hugger

**okay i understand it like 11:45 but i just had to get this on i have the next two chapters finished and i wanted to get this up cuz im gonna be gone for a couple of days so be nice and dont think twice about reviewing /_^(emo smiley)**

* * *

Chi's pov

"Story time kiddies" I said going over and sitting down next to jack on the couches. Ianto sat the furthest away from me as did Gwen but jack didn't even flinch actually he put his arm around me and pulled me closer which surprised me as well as his friends.

" I go by many names" I started " I was born with the name Lucy I never had a last name he never gave me one".

" Who's he?" Ianto asked.

" My father" I stated.

" And his name would be?" Ianto asked.

" The devil Ianto" jack said clearly aggravated at his IQ level.

" Any more questions?" they all nod no.

' Ok I lived in the erm… underworld with my "brothers and sisters"" I say putting air quotes by the word brothers and sisters "my favorite brothers went by the name Nico and Anung Un Rama other wise know as hell boy".

" You mean the book and movie characters" Ianto laughed "that's impossible".

" You're in a room used to track aliens and me a daughter of the devil just got pushed out of a spaceship and your saying characters out of a book are impossible to be real" I asked with one eyebrow arched.

" Okay so its possible" he said.

" They traveled to the surface would often but I never joined them" I said " that is until three years ago they dragged me up there and I never went back down I went to camp half blood with Nico and help hell boy with his paranormal thingy he does and met his girlfriend Liz after that was when I went to live in the house next door to jack until he left one day" I paused to look at them I had been playing with my hands the whole time I had been talking to them. Ianto was staring at the floor in wonder thinking over all I had said. Gwen was looking at him wondering about what he was thinking about I looked at jack and was assaulted by his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine I looked down and started to talk again "I knew what jack was as soon as I saw him but I never told him we grew to be great friends then he became a part of torchwood an I never saw him again" I stooped to smile

"What?" Ianto asked

" Oh nothing I was just remembered my reaction when I figured out he went to torchwood" I giggled " he was so happy about it to".

"And?" jack asked.

"In so many words I was pretty sure you went there to TOUCH wood" I smirked winking at Ianto.

Jack smiled and Ianto blushed furiously.

" Well now im here I came to visit my friend jack," I said they all could tell I was leaving out a big chunk of information.

" Visit?" Gwen said, " You were pushed... out of a TARDIS"

"Okay well I was with the doctor and Amy his new companion and we were arguing about how I chose to fight the aliens when im actually a very good peace maker so he said he knew just where I would fit in and pushed me out next thing i know im here. I knew where I was as soon as I saw jack"

" Cuz he was your neighbor?" Gwen asked.

" No because I did my term paper on him," I said smiling.

" What" jack asked surprised.

" I went to school in hell for a while and for my eight grade term paper I wrote it on the impossible man" I said eyes twinkling " the man who cheated daddy"

" Okay well aside from that were either missing something or your leaving something out" Ianto said he was confused as was jack but I looked at Gwen and she knew what was wrong with me, which would stay as our little secret. I told her that with my eyes she understood but I knew what she was about to do and there was nothing I could do to stop her " here we go," I thought.

"Well chi if that's your story maybe you should come back tomorrow i've got some cleaning to do" I was reluctant to leave they could all tell by the way I got up slowly and practically crawled to the door.

" Oh my god your homeless" Ianto said

" Why would you say that now Ianto?" I asked without turning around

" Why won't you look at me then" he asked

" Because her eyes turn orange when she's lying" jack said

I turned around " how do you remember that?"

"I don't know I just do"

" Well your right and wrong technically I have a home in 3 other dimensions but here yes im homeless big deal"

" Not anymore you're staying with us" jack told me

"Who's staying with us" a boy with black hair said coming in with a pretty Asian girl

" Owen, Tosh this is chi the newest member of torchwood" I spun around to look at jack he nodded and of course being me I squealed and ran to hug jack and Gwen and Ianto. I even hugged Tosh and Owen for good measure

" I like this one" Owen said with a smile on his face "she's a hugger"

" But none the less" I said turning back to jack "I cant stay here, I could never…"

" Don't even try your staying"

" Fine" I said huffing but still a little bit happy then my cell phone rang it was "beautiful" by Eminem It was a text from the doctor saying ~have u seen my screw driver? ~ And of course I texted back ~nope~

"Well I guess im moving in" out of the corner of my eye I saw Moulin rouge

" Can we watch that tonight,' I pointed at the movie a huge smile on my face "it comes with a great story"

They shrugged so I took that as a yes. So for the rest of the night I sat in between Owen and Ianto and he didn't even flinch when I put my head on his shoulder. After the movie I told them a funny story complete with flashback we laughed and I could tell everyone was warming up to me. Jack showed me my sleep hole and left to go to his. I flopped down on my bed happy for the first time in a long time.

" Don't mess this one up chi"

" To late" a voice said in my head then and for the first time in a long time I could say "your wrong" and believe it

* * *

**okay so tell me what you guys think do u love it i hope so cuz im not updateing this until i get at least 2 reviews and the more reviews i get the faster i will update remember sticks and stones will break your bones but flames will hurt forever :( so please be kind R&R /_^**


	3. if you cant beat em

**!YAH! I GOT 3 COMMENTS so im updateing thank you guys for commenting okay so i decided to change up the original story line a little. originaly i was gonna jump into the action and secrets and stuff right off the bat but now i think im gonna hold off on the serious stuff for a chapter or two i really wanna show how chi fits into torchwood i guess you could call the next couple of chapters fillers but not really cuz they help you understand it all in the end **

* * *

CPOV

Have I ever mentioned how much I love torchwood? Cuz I do, this place needed me and I have absolutely no idea how this place functioned without me. Been here 3 months and I've taken down more aliens and monsters than you could believe, but today I wasn't so busy. I was sitting in tosh's chair rocking out to sum 41 on my ipod, waiting for jack, Owen, and Tosh to come back. I was a little bored cuz Ianto didn't want to play "mess with tosh's stuff" anymore.

" Chi!" Ianto sang from the autopsy lab place thingy.

" Yes love" I called.

" Could you come here please?" I didn't answer just walked over to stand on the banister overlooking him and the bloody remains of Kelly Piper.

" What the hell happened to her?"

" Taken out by a drunk driver," I said shaking my head.

" Then why…"

" He was from nepta 6."

" Isn't that the farming planet where it's illegal for anyone to say doctor or master?"

I smirked " yup."

" You've got an evil smile" he said with a smirk " I don't wanna know!" he said running away so naturally I had to run after him, we ran all through the hub. Him screaming whenever I got to close, and Gwen laughing to her the whole time

" Would you shut up!" Owen yelled

" Your back!" me and Ianto screamed I ran to hug the three of them " how was the weevil patrol?" I asked.

" It was fine not a weevil today, now why were you chasing Ianto?" jack asked.

" Oh crap!" I squeaked turning around to find that a certain welsh men was gone. I started running around

" WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" I screamed running away looking for him.

JPOV

We watched chi run around screaming for Ianto for about a minute until she went to look in the containment cells. I looked at Owen and Tosh and we shook our heads. Owen and me went to the lab to look at Kelly piper's body. We where halfway they're when Ianto and chi came up the steps laughing his arm around her waist and hers around his shoulder. If it was anyone else I probably would have said something but chi was very touchy feely from day one so it didn't bother me.

" Who the hell was messing with my stuff!" Tosh screamed

Chi and Ianto stopped laughing so im going to guess it was them.

" Im gonna kill you guys!" Tosh shrieked.

" Crap" chi said then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving Ianto all by his lonesome he smiled at Tosh but she was pissed so he took off running with her at his tail. Ianto was doing well, and then Tosh pounced on him. She stopped running coiled up like a hunter and sprung landing on Ianto with a scream of blood lust, which of course caused Ianto to scream at the top of his welsh lungs as he started to wrestle with Tosh. I of course did nothing to help watching them wrestle and scream was pretty hot if I must say so my self. I was watching Ianto because his shirt was ridding up and reveling some of his gorgeous tummy skin. Owen was watching his girlfriend attack Ianto with a smirk because her ass was to us and her skirt was going farther and farther up her thighs.

" BOO!" chi screamed from behind me. Scared the crap out of me, and since I was leaning against the banister I promptly fell over landing ever so ungracefully on my back with a grunt of pain. I kept my eyes closed for about a minute. I opened my eyes to chi's insane laughter to see everyone at the top of the banister laughing at me. Tosh was leaning against Gwen and Owen and Ianto were on the ground. They all had tears screaming down their faces Chi was still levitating and laughing. The karma master smiled at me that moment because chi was laughing so hard that she fell right out of the sky landing on her butt with a cry of surprise. It was quiet for a second then the laughing increased ten fold. Chi and I just looked at each other for a second and started laughing with them hey if you cant beat em join em.

* * *

**le gasp this was pretty good wasent it and who caught the Owen Tosh thing cuz i sure did**

**master: you did wow ur smart when the hell am i gonna end up in this story ~ pouty face~**

**doctor: ~nose bleed~**

**me: XD you'll end up in here soon enough review please **

**itachi: and the first three guys that can figure out wich of her stories her nepta 6 refrence came from will get a guest apperance in the story**

**me: they will?**

**itachi: ~uchia glare~ **

**me : ~ sweat drop~ i mean they will!**

**sasuke~ i see you have mastered the uchia glare**

**itachi: ^/_\^**

**doctor: MY BUNNY JUST DIED! DX**

**me: whenever itachi smiles a bunny dies **

**doctor: TT_TT**

**naruto: review for the bunnies! TT_TT**


	4. 5 YEARS!

**oaky everyone i know it took me a while but here it is chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

Owen and me were out and about on the town and I was on red alert. I knew that sometime today Owen would exact revenge for the snapping turtles in the bathroom. It was meant for jack but a scream of terror is a scream of terror no matter who it's from.

" Where do you wanna go?" I asked him.

" Café la roux" he said pointing down the street.

" Cool" I said I was calm on the outside even though I was bursting on the inside. Café la roux was the most romantic spot in Cardiff. It's where people went for make-ups and break ups. I often went there with Ianto to watch the scream couples and see what we can get. Confused? Let me explain when people break up they tend to want their stuff back. So there tends to be a lot of

" I don't even WANT that anymore!" she says giving her ring to some bystander

" Well FINE cuz I don't want this EITHER" he says giving his personally engraved Ipod touch then they storm out of the restaurant and two luck people go home so much richer. I looked down at the blue sapphire ring on my finger I was so happy it fit. I was going to say something to Owen but I was stunned into silence when he held my hand as we walked into the restaurant. When everyone looked up to see who walked in I looked all flustered and Owen looked smug and content. To sum it up we looked like we just had a bit of fun in the back ally. Owen walked me over to a table by the front window and held my hand on top of the table never talking. I knew Owen and he would never in a million years be nice to me unless we were even. So what was he doing? Was he trying to get even by messing with my head?

" Soo chi we've know each other for what 5 months?" he asked quietly

" Yup" I said

" What do you think of me, be truthful." he said his voice rising just enough for the people in the small restaurant to perk up there ears just incase of a brake up. And that's when it clicked he would get even buy making me look bad in front of my café friends. While he went on about some imaginary thing, that I had no idea about making me look like a bad spouse.

" Chi you okay?" he asked, " You don't have to answer," he said

" No I want to" I said sounding confused " and truthfully Owen your not my favorite person in the world right now" I said taking a breath the whole place was quiet waiting for what they knew would happen

" Your mean and different ever since I figured out what's going on and you make me feel like a evil bitch all the time" I said

Is that my fault!" Owen yelled standing up " the LEAST you could do is try to understand what im going threw this hurts me TWO ya know!" he yelled down at me " so im DIFFERENT are you gonna kill me for that" he said looking like he was gonna cry. All eyes were on me and all were disapproving.

" I know your different babe but you shouldn't have hid this from me" I said choking up. Under the table I had my phone I was sending a text to Ianto ~ get to café la roux NOW HURRY ASAP I NEED YOU FOR A PRANK! ~ Owen gave me the -no way in HELL are you turning this on me- look let the games begin. I saw ianto running up to the store oh thank god.

" Do you think I chose to be like this!" he yelled at me pointing to him self I pretended to get angry standing up

" Cheating on me is one thing but with my BEST FRIEND IS ANOTHER!" I screamed sounding slightly hysterical. Ianto walked in then I turned on him and started crying, "5 years" I said to Ianto " did you know about this?" I asked him.

He shook his head yes " that why I came, to tell you he's been cheating," he said coming over to me pity on my face

I turned back to Owen who was looking stunned

"We've been married for 5 YEARS and you sleep with jack 5 FRICKEN YEARS OWEN!" I scream really crying now "count em" I took my new ring off my finger and throw it at him. It hits him in the forehead and I stormed toward the door.

" You sicken me Owen, she deserved so much better than you and she'll get everything she wants," he said storming toward the door when he reached me he let me out and turned around.

" See ya in court!" Ianto said slamming the door behind him. we walked in silence until we rounded the corner then we started laughing. We laughed hard clutching our sides making small comments the whole time

" Did you see his face!" Ianto gasped

" I know! I choked out and when Owen rounded the corner all was quite. Owen was dressed in every single type of food the restaurant had to offer after about a minute of silence ianto and me collapsed into each other laughing harder than before.

"Oh laugh it up" Owen said and we did all the way to the hub

* * *

**okay everyone i hope you liked it please read and review ill review on your stories if you review on mine be nice think twice and review ^_^ **


End file.
